Present curtain rod mounting brackets generally allow the mounting of one or two curtain rods at the same height. Most present curtain rod mounting brackets do not, however, allow for the simultaneous mounting of curtain rods at different heights. This drawback limits the variety of window treatments available with such curtain rod mounting brackets.
With present curtain rod mounting brackets, the mounting of more than two curtain rods at different heights generally requires the installation of additional brackets. The use of additional brackets increases the complexity of installation and the cost of mounting the curtain rods; the consumer must purchase and install additional brackets and the manufacturer and seller must maintain an inventory of the additional brackets.
Some curtain rod mounting devices require different left and right brackets. In this case, costs and complexity are again increased, as the consumer must buy both types of brackets, the manufacturer must produce an additional type of bracket, and the manufacturer and seller must maintain an inventory of the additional brackets.
Further, some brackets are quite complicated, increasing manufacturing costs and difficulties in installation.
Other brackets require specific types of window frames and thus lack the versatility necessary for use with a wide variety of window frame and wall types.
Many brackets only accommodate a single size of curtain rod.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,770 and 4,399,917 overcome some of the drawbacks associated with standard curtain rod mounting brackets by allowing the mounting of multiple curtain rods at different heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,770 is a curtain fixture that can be attached to a window frame without the use of screws or nails. The fixture is held in place by the force of springs that urge hinged arms together, clamping the window frame between the arms. Brackets for holding curtain rods can be positioned at various heights by engaging two of a number of vertically aligned hooks positioned at various heights on one of the bracket's arms. This curtain fixture requires different left and right brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,917 is a dual curtain rod assembly and includes two curtain rods as well as mounting brackets and spacer bars that hold the two rods a fixed distance apart, one directly above the other, forming a rigid structure for mounting on a wall.
Though U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,770 offers the advantage of mounting multiple curtain rods at a variety of heights, its springs and hinged arms increase manufacturing costs and the difficulty of installation. Further, as this device uses spring tension for attachment onto window frames, it may not be able to support heavy curtains and curtain rods. Also, this device can only be mounted on certain types and sizes of window frames. In this fixture, the left and right brackets are different, increasing manufacturing and inventory costs and increasing installation complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,917 allows the mounting of only two rods, limiting the range of window treatments the device can provide. This device requires the user to assemble the structure, as well as position it on a wall or window frame. As the dual curtain rod assembly can be quite large and cumbersome, installing the assembled structure may be difficult.
Moreover, in the devices described in either patent, variation in vertical positions of the curtain rods is limited. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,770, the maximum separation between curtain rods is the width of a window frame member. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,917, the distance between the curtain rods is fixed by the length of the brackets and spacer bars. Neither device allows the user to stagger the curtain rods, mounting the rods alternately closer to or further from the window frame, depending on the height at which the rod is mounted. Such a feature would greatly increase the variety of available window treatments.
It would therefore be desireable to provide a mounting bracket that will allow the mounting of a plurality of curtain rods at various heights and alternately closer to and further from the window frame.
It would also be desireable to provide a mounting bracket that can accommodate more than one size of curtain rod.
It would be still further desireable to provide a mounting bracket that is inexpensive to manufacture, simple to install and is easily customizable.
It would be still further desireable to provide a mounting bracket that can be used on a large variety of wall and window frame types.